


Warmth of Home

by luucarii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Shuake Confidant Week 2018, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: It was by some horrible luck that the heater in their shared apartment decided to die during the midst of December and with Christmas vacation just a few days away, it was impossible to find an electrician willing to work near the holidays.It would only be a matter of time before they started to improvise.





	Warmth of Home

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 of Shuake Confidant Week - Domestic/Home/Trust
> 
> Honestly just some random chatting fluff, I just really wanted to participate in at least one day of this week.

Ren hit the floor with a grunt and Goro couldn’t help his brief chuckle. Ren looked up through drowsy eyes and messy black hair and jokingly glared at him. Goro was still in bed, sitting up with near three blankets over his figure, shivering. It was by some horrible luck that the heater in their shared apartment decided to die during the midst of December and with Christmas vacation just a few days away, it was impossible to find an electrician willing to work near the holidays. It would only be a matter of time before they started to improvise.

 

Ren dug out his old heater that he used to keep warm during the freezing nights in Leblanc’s attic, tripled up on blankets at night and, what he was working on currently, blocking out the howling wind from the windows with large trash bags. It was a suggestion by Ryuji and the two were so desperate they figured it was worth a shot.

 

“Y’know, whether this works or not, that trip fully woke me up.” Ren muttered aloud, shuffling with the plastic bags. He was bundled up with an overlap of two pairs of sweatpants, an undershirt, a t-shirt and a sweater over it. Despite all that, Ren was never made for the cold and it was clear to see by the way his body shook somewhat when he stood still..

 

“Are you alright?” Goro asked, half guilty of his previous bit of laughter. Ren reassured him with a smile and Goro mumbled in response, “I’ll make us some tea to warm up.”

 

With a blanket draped over his shoulder, Goro slid out of bed and aimed for the kitchen. The apartment they shared was fairly small but it was suitable for the two of them while they attended college. Originally, the apartment was Ren’s, having decided to move away from his hometown after his third year of high school. The adventures of the Phantom Thieves in his second year led him back to Tokyo and despite Sojiro offering him his attic in Leblanc, Ren insisted that he wanted to live independently, or at least try it. It was by some luck that Goro happened to run into Ren on campus after being missing for near two years. The two went on with their typical conversations as if nothing happened, as if there wasn’t a point in time when Goro wanted Ren and his friends dead. Goro never understood it, but the topic never came up again so Goro never thought to ask.

 

He set the water to boil with a shudder, cold air somehow finding its way down his back. He wouldn’t deny that he loved living with Ren. It was a quaint routine everyday that he found himself adapted to fast. Ren would always wake up first (Goro had picked up the habit of sleeping in during his two years of being MIA) and make a pot of coffee while he did light studying in the morning. Goro typically found himself woken up by Ren lightly shoving him or smothering kisses, after the two had officially started dating. From there, as Ren would get ready for class, Goro would sit in the kitchen, sipping quietly at his coffee while he scrolled through the news on his phone. Once he saw Ren dressed and ready, Goro followed after and the two would walk to campus together before branching off to their respective classes.

 

Goro had only lived in the apartment for a little less than a year, but it felt nothing short of home.

 

Ren stumbled out of the room and heaved a sigh. Goro glanced at him and smiled, his voice quiet. “Did it work?”

  
“The room’s not _warmer_ by any means but it looks like the wind’s getting caught up in the bag.”   


“Ryuji comes to save the day again.” Goro teased lightly and Ren chuckled.

 

Goro turned back to the teapot, shutting off the flame when he heard the quiet hiss of steam. With a clock ticking slowly in the background, he sighed at the silence. Ren had taken a seat at the dining table, fiddling with some newsletter coupons the two had gotten in the mail and usually forgot about until the day after they expired.

 

“What are you feeling?” Goro asked, opening the cabinet with a few boxes of teabags. The two were usually indecisive and commonly would buy multiple flavors for the days they weren’t in the mood for the classics.

 

“Whatever you want.” Ren responded, clicking his teeth at a coupon in his hand.

 

Goro shrugged, he personally didn’t care either so he reached in the cabinet and pulled out the first box he felt. The box happened to be peppermint, ironic considering the current season.

 

“Y’know, I’m thinking we should try and have Christmas here this year.” Ren suggested and Goro figured he had caught a glimpse of the tea and had the lightbulb go off in his head.

 

“But Okumura-san’s having her party on Christmas.” Goro reminded him, setting a warm mug filled with steaming water on the table beside him. Goro threw him a tea bag and he caught it effortlessly and began to focus on stirring. Invitations to that party had been sent out nearly a month in advance and for Ren, it suddenly lit up the idea of having a holiday dinner in their tiny apartment. He’d ask Goro countless times but he’d always say no with petty little excuses like “it’s too small,” or “we need more time to prepare.”

 

“Then let’s have an after party here.” Ren sipped quietly at his tea, “I can cook, you can decorate a little.”

 

“Isn’t this a little last minute, Ren?” Goro sighed, sitting across from him. Ren smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Yeah, probably. But it’d be good to make this home feel a little more home-y.”

 

“You did not just say that.” Goro narrowed his eyes and a laugh rumbled in Ren’s throat.

 

“Come on! You know I’ve always wanted to host a dinner party!”

 

Goro rolled his eyes jokingly, blinking at his tea. The steam rose up to his face, heating his cheeks. He still felt cold but the quiet act of sharing tea with the boy he loved late at night in the home they’d made their own, warmed his heart and gave him a small fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t help his smile.

 

“Maybe we could try it.” Goro drifted off and Ren’s eyes lit up despite his drowsiness, “but we’ll have to apologize for not being as prepared as Okumura-san.”

 

Ren flashed a smile and reached over for Goro’s hand. It was somewhat warm from the heat of his tea but his skin was soft to the touch. Ren rested his head against his arm on the table and blinked at the boy across from him, admiring him. His brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and Goro made the habit of curling the loose strands behind his ear, his eyes were half opened, flashes of auburn mixed with drowsiness, his lips curled softly with every sip of his tea and the way his body relaxed afterward left Goro Akechi in his most beautiful state yet: peaceful.

 

Ren chuckled to himself, charmed by how amazing it was to love one person so much.

 

“What?” Goro questioned, perking up a bit.

 

Ren shook his head, “just wondering what I’m gonna make for that dinner.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> First P5 fic since like last year and it's disorienting as hell writing "Ren" instead of "Akira" but oh well, it's there.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
